


i say no

by bi_and_ready



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_and_ready/pseuds/bi_and_ready
Summary: Três vezes que Verônica diz não e ninguém a escuta e uma vez que ela os obriga à ouvirem.





	i say no

**1.**

**— N** ão!

Havia algo quase animalesco nos olhos de Heather Chandler, quando aquela palavra, tão simples e curta, saiu da boca de Verônica.

Ela ainda era a mesma Chandler de sempre, parada em frente a Verônica com uma postura que demandava respeito e medo, vestida toda de vermelho sangue, muito fria. Heather nunca demonstrava muito, mas mesmo assim, mesmo que ela continuasse a mesma de alguns segundos atrás, parecia que algo tinha mudado na atmosfera do lugar. O ar ficou mais tenso e Duke e McNamara se viraram para Verônica com olhos arregalados, como se não acreditassem que ela tinha discordado de Heather.

Verônica respirou fundo, arrancando o bilhete falsificado da mão de Ram.

— Eu vou pegar isso — ela murmurou, antes de se virar para Heather. — Martha gosta de Ram por, tipo, 13 anos já. Isso iria matar ela! Por favor, Heather, você é melhor que isso.

Em resposta, os lábios de Heather se retorceram num sorriso sem dentes ou calor.

— Você quer começar uma briga comigo, ‘Ronica? — perguntou, sua voz muito suave, quase que cantarolante.

Heather Chandler, Verônica tinha percebido desde que começou a andar com ela, raramente aumentava sua voz. Ela sabia que  _todo mundo_  prestava atenção quando ela falava, não havia necessidade de falar alto e machucar sua garganta. Eles iriam a escutar, ou eles iriam se arrepender. Heather teria certeza disso.

Heather fez um som com a língua.

— Você chegou tão longe — ela continuou e, de repente, Heather estava apertando o blazer azul que tinha dado para Verônica, suas unhas vermelhas de acrílico se fechando contra o tecido violentamente, com a promessa de algo.

Verônica foi empurrada contra os armários.

Ela soltou um som surpreso, tentando encarar Heather nos olhos, mas falhando por causa de todo o fogo que encontrou lá. Tudo que ela pôde fazer era ficar calada enquanto Heather falava tudo de incrível e maneiro que elas poderiam fazer no futuri, se Verônica tivesse coragem o suficiente para… coragem o suficiente para passar por cima de Martha e qualquer outra pessoa que Heather decidisse que elas deveriam machucar.

Era ridículo e assustador e Verônica não sabia se foi por causa de toda a convicção na voz de Heather ou simplesmente pelo fato de Verônica a temer mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas quando Martha chegou comemorando o convite de Ram, tudo que Verônica fez foi sorrir e concordar e mentir para sua melhor amiga desde  _sempre_.

— Você — Heather sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto elas iam pra aula depois aquele dia —, nunca mais diz não para mim, tá entendendo?

E Verônica concordou.

Mesmo quando ela brigou com Heather naquela festa, a bebida falando mais do que si, Verônica disse qualquer coisa (“pode lamber”), menos não.

Ela sabia que Heather não ia se importar com aquela palavra.

 

 

**2.**

— Para! — Verônica tentou fugir, mas as mãos de Kurt brincavam com a sua saia, enquanto Ram tentava tocar seus peitos, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer era se espernear e empurrar as mãos deles tanto quanto conseguia. — Eu disse não!

Ela queria chorar de frustação e medo, lágrimas presas nos cantos de seus olhos enquanto ela procurava por McNamara e Duke, torcia para elas sentirem ao menos um pouco de pena ou culpa e voltassem para a ajudar.

Uma parte dela não podia deixar de pensar –  _eu realmente vou ser estuprada em cima da lapide da menina que eu matei acidentalmente._  Seria essa a vingança de Heather? Ou apenas Deus sendo seu Eu vingativo de sempre? De qualquer forma, não era justo. Ela só queria que aquilo parasse.

— Sabe. — Ram colocou a boca em seu pescoço, tentando a dar um chupão não importa o quanto Verônica empurrasse a cabeça dele para longe e arranhasse sua testa. — A culpa é toda sua, por usar uma saia desse tamanho.

Kurt concordou, apertando a cocha dela. Ele estava um pouco mais distante de seu rosto, um pouco mais preocupado em tentar abrir as pernas de Verônica, mas a menina ainda conseguia sentir seu bafo de cerveja, quando ele abriu a boca e disse:

— Ninguém pode nos culpar. — Encolheu os ombros, antes de sorrir para ela, dentes brilhantes, olhos desfocados de bêbado. — Além do mais. Eu sei que você quer isso, ‘Ronica. Olha para gente. Você deveria estar nos agradecendo, se eu for sincero.

Verônica deu um chute na cara dele.

Ela deu um chute na cara dele e deu uma cotovelada no pescoço de Ram e correu para fora daquele cemitério de merda sem nem se importar em pegar suas chaves de volta.

Quando ela chegou em casa, chorando e suja de terra e com seu cabelo todo bagunçado, ela viu que J.D. tinha a enviado uma mensagem e Verônica não pôde deixar de se perguntar: e se ela tivesse falado para Kurt e Ram que tinha um namorado? Teria a simples menção de um homem sido muito mais significativa para os dois do que os múltiplos  _nãos_  desesperados de Verônica?

 

 

**3.**

— Ram?

Sua voz era pequena e hesitante, enquanto ela se aproximava do menino no chão. Verônica sabia que ela tinha concordado com aquele plano estúpido, Ram e Kurt mereciam serem motivo de piada, depois dos boatos que tinham espalhado, do que tinham tentado fazer, Deus sabe as coisas que tinham conseguido fazer antes, com outras menians, meninas que não lutaram tão bem, que não falaram para ninguém.

Eles mereciam a humilhação e a vergonha e o sentimento de impotência.

O problema era que… aquelas deveriam ser balas falsas, mas Ram estava sangrando e Verônica se jogou do lado dele, balançou seu corpo e gritou, gritou por ele, implorou para ele só estar desmaiado. Ao fundo, ela meio que podia ouvir Kurt gritando também, perguntando porque J.D. estava fazendo aquilo.

Naquele momento, enquanto enfiava uma mão no buraco no peito de Ram tentando estocar o sangue e usava a outra para tentar encontrar a pulsação dele, Verônica também não sabia a razão daquilo tudo.

Ram parecia tão jovem.

Jovem e, Verônica percebeu,  _morto_.

—  _NÃO_! — ela gritou, ao mesmo tempo que outro tiro foi dado.

O corpo de Kurt atingiu o chão, sem vida, e J.D. se virou na direção dela, um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto enquanto observava a menina se levantar com seus braços estendidos para frente em nojo e terror.

As mãos dela estavam cobertas de sangue e, diferente do que tinha acontecido com Heather, dessa vez não era uma metáfora.

— Que merda você fez? — ela perguntou.

J.D. deu um passo em sua direção, mas ela levantou suas mãos sujas e balançou a cabeça, assustada como nunca tinha estado antes.

—  _Não_  — disse baixinho. — Não chegue perto de mim.

J.D. a ignorou.

— Eu te venero — disse, e de repente ele estava na sua frente, apertando os braços dela com tanta força que deixava marcas roxas em sua pele, a olhando no fundo de seus olhos, a obrigando a olhar nos olhos dele também. — Eu trocaria a minha vida pela sua!

Verônica tentou fugir de seu aperto.

Ela falhou.

— Agora que eles não estão aqui — J.D. pegou a mão dela com delicadeza, a pressionando em cima de sua própria bochecha pálida, sujando o rosto dele de sangue, mas não se importando nem um pouco —, nós podemos tornar esse um lugar melhor.

Então Verônica percebeu a esperança sincera em seus olhos, antes dele pressionar a testa dos dois, segurar sua bochecha. Os dois estavam  _completamente_  sujos de sangue, agora.

— Nosso amor é Deus — sussurrou J.D. e, olhando para aqueles olhos, Verônica se esqueceu dos corpos, da razão para ela ter dito não no começo da conversa.

— Nosso amor é Deus — ela concordou.

J.D. era como um anjo de morte e vingança, mas ele também era muito delicado com ela, enquanto os dois se beijavam.

 

 

**1+**

— Martha estava certa — acusou Verônica, sibilando, e J.D. a lançou um olhar assustado.

— Agora — ele riu fracamente, falsamente. — Vamos falar sobre algo realmente importante, Verônica.

Mas Verônica não estava mais prestando atenção. Ela se virou um pouco pro lado, parando de olhar pro rosto dele, parando de se importar. Pensou em como Martha tinha parecido, prestes a chorar, completamente quebrada.

— Martha estava certa sobre você — ela repetiu, se virando para J.D. — Ela estava certa e eu quebrei o coração dela!

J.D. parecia estar desesperado. Pela primeira vez em toda a relação deles, talvez, ele tinha perdido o controle da situação. No que dizia respeito a Verônica, ela iria fazer tudo que pudesse para que ele nunca mais retomasse aquele controle.

— Por favor — pediu J.D., o olhando daquele jeito que tinha a feito concordar com qualquer coisa que ele falasse, todas as outras vezes que ele tinha a olhado assim antes —, vamos falar sobre Heather Duke.

Planejar como eles iriam matar Duke, era isso que J.D. queria, e Verônica tencionou seu maxilar, dando um empurrão forte no ombro de J.D.

— NÃO! — ela gritou, forte, demandando ser ouvida de um jeito que nem Chandler tinha demandado. Se aproximou dele, empurrou seu ombro mais uma vez. — Nós vamos falar sobre  _você_!

Parecia que, aquele ano todo, ninguém nunca tinha ouvido Verônica quando ela disse não, mas hoje, hoje Verônica iria fazer J.D. a ouvir.

Ela tinha dito  _não_  e ninguém iria ignorar seus  _nãos_ , não mais.


End file.
